Storage devices can be used to store streamed data. The source of the streamed data can be the host device itself (e.g., the host device's video and/or audio sensors when a user is shooting a video) or can be external to the host device (e.g., from a server in network communication with the host device). Because the data is streaming, the storage device should have the capability of receiving and storing the data at the rate at which it is being delivered to the storage device. However, because the storage device may need to divert its resources now and again for memory management and other functions, the host device can use a jitter buffer to temporarily hold the data until the storage device can resume its full accommodation of the incoming data. To ensure that the streamed data will not overflow the buffer, the buffer can be designed to be relatively large, and the channel between the host device and the storage device can be designed so that its rate is significantly faster than the rate that the host device sends the streamed data to the storage device.